Tears Are Falling
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [HUNHAN] [ONESHOOT] [SPESIAL SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY] Sehun tidak pernah menangis. Dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 hari itu, dia harus menumpahkan airmatanya.


**Title :**

Tears Are Falling

**Disclaimer :**

© HunhanKaisoo

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing :**

HunHan (always)

**Length :**

Oneshoot

**BGM :**

Coagulation – Super Junior

And One – Taeyeon SNSD

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, NC**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN'S AREA**

**ENJOY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!**

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah menangis.

Dan di ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 hari itu, dia harus menumpahkan airmatanya.

* * *

Persetan dengan airmata. Oh Sehun selalu menganggap semua orang yang suka menangis adalah orang-orang yang lemah. Baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Airmata diciptakan bukan untuk dibuang-buang secara percuma. Menangis untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Dia tidak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Semua orang yang berada disekitar Sehun selalu mengatakan hal tersebut. Ketika dia ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya di sebuah panti asuhan, dia tidak menangis. Ketika dia diejek dan dikatai sebagai sosok aneh, Sehun kecil tetap tidak menangis. Bahkan ketika dia tertabrak motor dan harus mendapat luka jahitan disekujur tubuhnya, dia juga tidak menangis. Mungkin Tuhan memang menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok kaku yang tidak mampu mengekspresikan diri. Hatinya terlalu beku dan keras untuk sebuah tangisan tak berguna. Hingga tiba saatnya dia bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu. Sosok indah yang telah membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Pria manis yang mampu membuat Sehun menangis.

* * *

Namanya Xi Luhan. Sehun langsung menghapal nama itu dalam sekali kedip. Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar menarik perhatian Oh Sehun kecuali gitar dan serentetan musik yang ia ciptakan. Ouh yeah, Sehun sangat mahir membuat sebuah lagu. Itu adalah keahliannya sejak ia menginjak sekolah dasar. Namun kehadiran Luhan membuatnya berbeda. Dia tidak tahu sedang kerasukan apa, atau entah memang matanya lah yang salah. Kedua mata itu selalu mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dia pergi. Tidak di panti asuhan, sekolah, bahkan saat Luhan sedang menyapu halaman sekalipun. Seakan-akan ada magnet yang selalu membuatnya ingin menempeli Luhan bagai lintah. Pertemuan manis mereka di panti asuhan merupakan sebuah anugerah yang paling Sehun syukuri. Saat itu Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu dan Sehun tahu bahwa saat itu dia telah jatuh hati. Ini gila, dia bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk sesuatu bernama cinta. Tapi lebih gila lagi jika Sehun berusaha menepis perasaannya. Bukankah perasaan bocah berusia 10 tahun adalah perasaan yang murni dan tidak dibuat-buat?

Hari itu juga, Sehun merasa berterimakasih pada Tuhan karna sudah membuatnya terbuang ke tempat anak-anak malang ini. Karna dengan begitu dia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan karna dengan begitu juga, ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 hari itu terasa lebih bermakna. Bagi Sehun sendiri, Luhan adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirim langsung kehadapannya.

* * *

**April 2009**

"Kau ingin hadiah apa tahun ini?"

Saat itu merupakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-15. Luhan dan dirinya sedang berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah dan kampus masing-masing. Mereka sudah keluar dari panti asuhan tersebut sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah flat kecil di daerah Chuncheon. Persahabatan yang terjalin sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, membuat Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saja. Mereka merasa terlalu tua atau mungkin sedikit merepotkan jika harus berdiam lebih lama di panti asuhan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, keduanya sudah mampu untuk mencari uang sendiri-sendiri.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu merangkul bahu kecil Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Pria ini—meski berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya—tetap saja tidak bertumbuh tinggi seperti Sehun. Dia masih pendek dan Sehun sangat senang menggodanya dengan sebutan itu. "Tidak usah membeli apapun. Kita kan harus membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini. Kau simpan saja uangnya, Hyung."

Dia sedikit termenung ketika berbicara. Sebutan 'Hyung' terasa begitu mengganjal. Terlebih jika mengingat perasaannya pada Luhan yang sangat lebih dari sekedar kakak-beradik. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Luhan tentang perasaanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Luhan menjauhinya karna masalah sepele seperti perasaan cinta yang sudah lama ia pendam. Dia merasa Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang dongsaeng.

Luhan merengut lucu, dia berhenti melangkah dan menatap sebal pada Sehun. "Kau kira aku tidak punya uang?"

Sehun tersenyum geli. Kehadiran Luhan sungguh sangat merubahnya menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Dia jadi sering tersenyum dan tidak nampak kaku lagi. Sehun yang sekarang sudah mampu mengekspresikan setiap perasaannya. "Aku tahu uangmu banyak. Jadi daripada kau membuangnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik kau simpan saja, Hyung."

"Ulang tahunmu adalah sesuatu yang penting!" pekik Luhan sedikit heboh.

Sehun menghela napas. Luhan sangat keras kepala. "Penting bagaimana?"

Luhan menunduk dalam, pria itu memilin ujung bajunya dengan gelisah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba menghindari mata Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak pernah lahir didunia ini, aku tidak akan memiliki dongsaeng yang baik sepertimu. Kalau kau tidak lahir didunia ini, aku mungkin akan tetap kesepian seperti dulu. Kalau kau—"

"Hentikan," potong Sehun cepat-cepat. Dia tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Fakta tentang Luhan yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik membuat Sehun terluka. Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang pria biasa? Apa karna dia masih berusia 15 tahun? Atau karna hanya dialah yang idiot disini? Belum tentu kan Luhan itu seorang gay. Dia bisa saja menyukai wanita, tidak seperti Sehun. "Aku mengerti. Lakukan yang kau mau."

Kenapa menyukai seseorang terasa begitu menyiksa?

* * *

**April 2010**

"Aku dan Kris resmi berpacaran Sehun—ah," tutur Luhan malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah dan dia nampak sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya memuntahkan semua kekesalannya pada Luhan. Mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa dia pun menyukai Luhan. Bahwa Kris tidak pantas sama sekali mencintai Luhan. Tidak sepantas dirinya yang sudah menyukai Luhan sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dia menatap Sehun ragu. Matanya seakan mengharap sesuatu yang lain. Namun Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan. Pria itu terlalu larut dengan rasa kesalnya. "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang," ungkap Luhan.

Sehun memalingkan muka. Meringis saat merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut pedih. "Tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

"Kau marah?" Luhan terdengar bersemangat. Apa dia merasa senang karna telah membuat Sehun sebal? Seandainya saja dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya Sehun sekarang. Seandainya saja dia bisa melihat luka yang sudah ia torehkan dihati Sehun. Bersyukur Sehun bukan tipikal pria cengeng yang ada didalam drama-drama.

Sehun menggeleng, dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak." jawabnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Wajahnya mendadak suram entah karena apa.

Sehun sendiri merasa tidak ingin menatap wajah manis itu lebih lama lagi, maka dengan cepat dia bangkit dari duduknya. Hari ini mereka sedang merayakan ultah Sehun yang ke-16. Tidak ada yang spesial. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan seperti tadi, namun Luhan malah merusak segalanya dengan berita sialan itu.

"Aku mau tidur lebih dulu. Tinggalkan saja semua sampahnya. Biar aku yang bersihkan besok pagi." Ujar Sehun dingin.

Luhan ikut-ikutan bangkit. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun, memaksanya berbalik dan dengan cepat menghambur kedalam pelukan si tampan itu. Napasnya menderu panik, "Jangan marah," bisiknya ketakutan.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Tidak membalas atau menolak pelukan Luhan. "Aku tidak marah," gumamnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Aku tahu kau marah."

"Tidak, Hyung. Sekarang, tolong lepaskan aku ya?" Sehun berusaha membujuknya. Dia tahu Luhan akan menangis, pria mungil ini sangat cengeng seperti wanita.

Luhan pada akhirnya mengalah, dia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membiarkan tangannya menggantung bebas dibahu Sehun.

Matanya sudah sembab dan Sehun sungguh tidak tega. Dia memang membenci orang-orang yang mudah kalah oleh airmata, namun entah mengapa melihat Luhan menangis membuat insting pelindungnya menyala. Dia sangat tidak suka—terlebih jika airmata itu keluar karna ulahnya. "Kau cengeng sekali," ujar Sehun setengah mengejek. Dia mengusap wajah Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan merengut sebal, "Ini pertamakalinya kau bersikap dingin padaku. Dan aku sungguh tidak tahan." Sungutnya berapi-api.

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Dia menatap lama pada bibir Luhan yang setengah membuka. Ada hasrat tersendiri yang seakan mendorongnya untuk mencicipi bibir itu. Namun dia tidak berani. Apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan jika Sehun menciumnya? Sehun hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 16 tahun. Dia tidak pantas mencium Luhan yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Dia tidak pantas mencintai Luhan yang sudah jelas-jelas memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Sehun memang gila. Cintanya membuat dia menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu tersentak. Dia seolah terhempas lagi ke bumi. "Ya?"

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Sehun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

Sehun menggeleng kembali. "Hanya saja, apa aku boleh meminta hadiahku sekarang?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Selama ini Sehun tidak meminta hadiah apapun pada Luhan. Dia selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan. Dan kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia berubah?

"Oh oke. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dikamar. Biar ku ambil lebih dulu."

Luhan akan bergegas pergi, namun Sehun menahan langkahnya. Dia menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan kuat. "Bukan itu maksudku," suaranya terdengar begitu gugup, dan Luhan bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun segugup ini sebelumnya. Sehun adalah tipe pria yang sangat tenang dan pendiam. Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Lalu?" Luhan memiringkan kepala. Bertingkah imut merupakan kebiasaannya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Dia menatap langsung pada mata Luhan. Pria itu menghela napas, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Luhan agar mendekat. Awalnya Luhan terkesiap, tanpa sadar dia meremas kedua bahu Sehun. "Maaf, Hyung."

Dan saat itulah waktu serasa berhenti berdetak. Saat-saat Sehun merasakan dunia didalam genggamannya, detik-detik dimana pria itu mengerti mengapa banyak sekali pria yang mengincar Luhan. Bibir Luhan terasa begitu lembut, kenyal, dan manis. Sehun berani bersumpah, dia sudah mulai kecanduan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya lagi. Tangannya secara otomatis mengalung dipinggang Luhan, memeluk tubuh itu dengan kelewat erat dan mendesah saat merasakan Luhan mulai membalasnya. Saling melumat dalam ketidakpastian, saling berbagi dalam perasaan yang tersembunyi. Sehun tahu, Luhan membalas ciumannya hanya sekedar untuk menyenangkan pria itu. Luhan mencintai Kris dan selamanya akan begitu. Posisi Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah hanya dalam sebuah ciuman kan? Luhan akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai dongsaeng kurang ajar setelah ini. Tapi tak apa. Untuk sejenak Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua. Dia hanya ingin fokus pada bibir yang sedang ia kecap rasa manisnya. Biarkan dia menikmati keindahan ini walau hanya sekedar. Agar semua rasa sakitnya terbayar. Agar dia bisa melepaskan Luhan secara perlahan.

"Mmmh.."

Luhan mendesah pelan, napasnya terasa sesak terlebih karna kondisi jantungnya yang mulai tidak stabil. Dia meremas rambut Sehun dengan gemas, berharap pria itu akan berhenti. Namun nampaknya Sehun salah mengerti, dia malah semakin kuat menghisap bibir bawah Luhan lalu mulai menggigitnya. Secara otomatis Luhan memekik, bibirnya terbuka dan lidah Sehun menerobos masuk. Ciuman panas seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan. Dia seakan tidak ingat lagi dengan siapa dia berciuman. Perasaan kalut yang selama ini menghantui Luhan seolah menamparnya begitu keras. Dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sebersit rasa aneh yang melingkupi hati kecilnya ketika dia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Pria ini selalu menjaganya sejak dulu, memperlakukan Luhan dengan spesial, mengutamakan kepentingan Luhan diatas segalanya. Hanya saja Luhan terlalu malu. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai terjerat pada pesona seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Dia menutupi perasaannya sendiri dengan sebuah kedok bernama Hyung-Dongsaeng. Padahal tidak seperti itu. Tidak benar-benar seperti itu.

Sehun menyukainya. Luhan tahu.

Sehun mencintainya. Luhan sangat mengerti itu.

Hanya saja Luhan merasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan sosok lain yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

* * *

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir itu dengan hati-hati. Napas Luhan terasa membelai wajahnya. Pria mungil itu masih memejamkan mata, dia terengah-engah dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Maaf, Hyung. Maafkan aku."

Dia tahu, setelah ini, semua tidak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu. Luhan akan menghindarinya, dan Sehun akan semakin terluka karna kelakuan Luhan. Tapi itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima kan?

Sehun melepaskan pinggang Luhan dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum sendu lalu mulai berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk diatas lantai.

* * *

Semua tidak sesuai perkiraannya. Dia mengira Luhan akan berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan marah padanya. Namun nyatanya pria tersebut nampak biasa saja dan terkesan tidak memikirkan apapun yang telah terjadi. Dia masih tersenyum seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, dan tetap pergi bersama dengan Sehun ketika hendak kuliah. Intinya dia tidak berubah. Tapi Sehun tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sehun tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Akan lebih baik jika Luhan memarahinya secara langsung, atau setidaknya memaki Sehun dengan segala makian andalannya. Bukannya seperti ini. Sehun hanya akan semakin merasa bersalah dan terluka.

Apakah Luhan tidak tahu itu? Apa dia sengaja mempermainkan Sehun? Kalau begitu dia adalah pemain yang hebat.

* * *

**April 2011**

Sehun tahu dia sudah sangat kelewatan. Sudah lima hari berlalu dan dia tidak pulang sama sekali kerumahnya dan Luhan. Bukan karna apa, hanya saja dia merasa jengah melihat Kris yang selalu datang kerumah mereka dan selalu bermesraan dengan Luhan disana. Dan karna itu semua, Sehun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri disuatu tempat dan tidak kembali untuk sementara waktu. Dia lebih salah lagi ketika tidak mengatakan apapun pada Luhan kemana dia hendak pergi. Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi. Lima hari bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Dengan langkah ragu Sehun mendekati pintu flatnya. Dia terdiam disana selama beberapa detik, menunggu jantungnya berdetak dengan stabil. Entah bagaimana marahnya Luhan nanti, dia bisa memikirkannya lain waktu. Yang terpenting adalah menemui Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Pintu terbuka dan suasana gelap langsung menaungi penglihatan Sehun. Dia menahan napas, suara-suara aneh terasa mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Ah! Lepaskan aku, Kris.. Please."

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu jelas diruangan yang sunyi senyap. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk lebih dalam, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan semakin mendekati asal suara. Luhan seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, suaranya begitu pelan, penuh kesakitan, dan sedikit parau.

Dan Sehun terpaku didasar bumi ketika melihat apa yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Pria itu bisa merasakan kakinya yang bergetar, napasnya yang menghilang, serta jantungnya yang berhenti. Ini adalah pemandangan paling mengenaskan dari apa yang pernah ia lihat selama eksistensinya dimuka bumi. Lebih mengerikan daripada saat dia melihat sendiri kepergian orangtuanya. Sangat menyakitkan melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan ketika kecelakaan dulu.

Luhan disana. Terduduk lemah diatas meja makan. Wajahnya penuh airmata dan kemejanya sudah terbuka setengah. Kakinya menggantung lunglai tanpa celana barang sedikitpun. Menampilkan paha serta kemaluannya yang menegang. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, yang paling menjijikkan adalah sosok Kris yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Luhan. Pria tersebut masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya nampak begitu bersemangat meremas juniornya sendiri. Sesekali dia akan mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Luhan yang merekah.

Sehun hampir mati, dia tahu hatinya akan mati sebentar lagi. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup bersuara. Meski saat ini hatinya berteriak lantang menyerukan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Bagaimana sayang? Nampaknya obat itu bereaksi dengan baik. Hhh." Kris melenguh pelan. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan, dan pria mungil itu berteriak kaget karnanya.

Luhan menangis. Sehun bisa melihat itu semua. Dia menggeleng lemah dan tangannya menggapai-gapai sisi meja—berusaha untuk bangkit. Suaranya dengan lemah menyebut sesuatu. Sehun terpaksa memasang telinganya dengan cermat.

"Sehun.. Hiks.." Luhan menangis sesegukan. "Sehun.."

Hati Sehun mencelos. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia malah tidak melakukan apa-apa? Luhan sedang diperkosa dan dia malah berdiri membatu seperti pria gila.

"Lepaskan dia." Sehun berdesis tertahan.

Kris nampaknya tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia masih terus melanjutkan aksinya tanpa memedulikan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia mengerang lega dan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris meski pria itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Sehun?" pekik Luhan keras-keras. Airmatanya mengalir deras dan dia hampir saja berteriak histeris. Kenapa Sehun baru datang? Kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya? Tidak tahukah dia kalau Luhan sangat ketakutan?

Kris berbalik. Dia—masih dengan celananya yang menggantung—menatap Sehun dengan sinis. Raut tak suka tergambar jelas. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, bocah?"

Sehun menggeram emosi. Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menuju Kris dan dengan kalap dia meninju pria tinggi tersebut. Kris tersungkur jatuh, matanya terpejam dan dia bisa merasakan aliran darah yang merembes hingga ke arah dagu. Sial! Tenaga Sehun kuat juga.

"Dasar brengsek." Sehun beralih menendang perut Kris. Pria jangkung itu mengerang, tidak menyangka dengan adanya serangan lanjutan. Dia ingin bangkit namun Sehun sudah menduduki perutnya dan menghajar wajah pria tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Sehun bahkan tidak peduli jika kelakuannya ini akan membunuh Kris. Persetan! Dia tidak bisa terima jika Luhan hampir saja diperkosa namja tengik ini.

"Sehun.." Luhan terisak keras-keras. Dia berusaha memegang lengan Sehun, namun pria itu menepisnya dengan kasar. Dia hanya tidak mau jika Sehun benar-benar membunuh Kris.

"SEHUN!" Luhan kehilangan kesabaran. Dia memeluk leher pria tersebut dan berusaha menghentikannya. Kris sudah tidak sadarkan diri, namun Sehun masih tetap berusaha menghajarnya. Dia seperti kerasukan setan. "Hentikan." Isak Luhan. Dia menahan tinju Sehun yang sudah mengacung di udara.

Sehun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Napasnya terengah-engah dan Luhan tahu bahwa kemarahan pria ini belum sembuh benar. Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, pria mungil itu berganti menangkup wajah Sehun. Dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memiringkan kepala dan mengecup bibir sensual itu. Sehun menggeram, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk pinggang Luhan erat-erat. Mulutnya mengecap rakus bibir Luhan dan tidak membiarkan pria mungil itu memimpin sedikitpun. Dia meluapkan semua amarahnya pada bibir tersebut. Dia tidak marah pada Luhan, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun.." Luhan mendesah berat. Matanya terpejam dan dia menaikkan kakinya keatas pinggang pria tersebut. Sebut saja dia gila, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya yang sudah meluap-luap.

Sehun sendiri sudah hilang akal. Kenangan akan ciuman pertama mereka membuat dia frustasi. Mengapa? Mengapa Luhan membalas ciumannya jika dia sendiri tidak mencintai Sehun?

"Hentikan," bisik Sehun parau. Matanya menggelap saat melihat tubuh bagian bawah Luhan yang tidak terbalut apapun. Ouh tidak, jangan sampai dia menjadi seperti Kris. "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas.

Dia membawa Luhan dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu diatas meja makan. Luhan menggeleng ketakutan, dia memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat. "Dia—dia memberikanku sebuah obat. Lalu—" Luhan menarik napasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "—dia mencoba memperkosaku. Aku berusaha melawan, tapi Kris terlalu kuat. Dan aku hampir saja terbawa pada permainannya. Untung kau datang. Terimakasih karna sudah kembali. Terimakasih." Adunya pada Sehun. Matanya kembali basah, dan Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat itu semua memilih untuk mengecup mata Luhan.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sudah disini. Aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan mengangguk. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kris masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan dirinya dan Sehun masih tetap berpelukan. "Aku tidak ingin memberikannya pada orang lain kecuali kau." Bisiknya memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Dia bingung sendiri.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Tapi harus aku akui, aku mencintaimu Sehun—ah. Dan aku hanya menginginkan kau yang memilikiku." Ungkapnya malu. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang seperti ini?

"Apa kau melakukan ini karna ingin menyenangkanku?" Sehun tahu dia tidak salah dengar. Tapi perkataan Luhan terdengar begitu aneh, sangat tidak masuk akal.

Luhan menggeleng, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sayu pada Sehun. "Aku sungguh-sungguh." Jawabnya lagi. Apa dia terlihat seperti sedang berbohong?

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan Luhan melakukan ini.

"Sial." Umpat Luhan. Jelas sekali dia merasa sebal. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" dia menangkup lagi wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya dengan gemas.

Sehun terperangah. Untuk beberapa saat tidak mampu berkata-kata. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu hanya bisa membisu.

"Aku serius. Jangan kira aku sedang bercanda. Selama ini aku memacari Kris hanya untuk membuatku melupakan semua perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku—"

Sehun tidak membiarkannya berbicara lagi setelah itu. Dia meraup bibir Luhan dan langsung melumatnya dengan ganas. "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan terpesona. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan tangisnya hampir meledak. "Aku juga."

"Kita harus membereskan si bajingan tengik ini terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu biarkan aku memilikimu selamanya." Dia melirik pada Kris yang sudah setengah sadar,

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Nnh.."

"Katakan, dimana lagi dia menyentuhmu." Sehun menghujamnya semakin kuat. Luhan terlonjak-lonjak, pandangannya mengabur dan dia hanya mampu menggeleng sambil menunjuk pada dadanya.

Sehun menyeringai, pria itu memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin erat dan menghisap nipple Luhan yang semakin mengeras. Penis Luhan bergesekan lembut dengan perutnya, membuat Sehun berdesis tertahan. Dia melenguh ketika Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak tak sabar diatas pangkuannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun mendesah begitu merasakan penisnya terjepit sangat kuat.

Luhan mengangguk, dia mengecup dahi Sehun sambil terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Se—selamat ulang tahun," lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum manis, dia menaikkan ciumannya hingga ke telinga si mungil itu. Menggoda titiknya yang sensitive. "Terimakasih. Ini hadiah terbaik yang kau beri."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya. "Dasar pervert."

Sehun mengerang, "Kau sungguh menggoda." Bisiknya nakal.

Dan hari itu merupakan ulang tahun terbaik yang ia rasakan sepanjang dia hidup.

* * *

**April 2013**

"Apa? Kau ditawari untuk trainee di Seoul?" Luhan memekik tak percaya. Dia meraih kedua lengan Sehun dan memaksa pria tersebut menatapnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Benar."

Luhan tidak berbicara lagi. Pikirannya terasa penuh. Dan dia mendadak tidak bisa bereaksi. Apa itu berarti mereka akan berpisah? Sehun memang sudah lulus dari sekolahnya, dan dia sedang fokus meniti karirnya dalam bidang bermusik. Selama ini Sehun selalu mengasah kemampuannya dengan bernyanyi di café-café. Dan Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan ditawari untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Sebuah kota besar yang melahirkan artis-artis besar.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Apa kita akan berpisah?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan aneh. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan ikut denganku."

"Apa?"

* * *

Mereka mengawali semuanya diawal april. Saat itu sedang masih pertengahan musim semi. Dan Luhan pun menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk ikut pindah ke Seoul. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak merasa was-was lagi. Dia sungguh tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Sehun sekarang. Terlebih ada banyak sekali wanita serta pria cantik yang tinggal disana. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tergoda lalu meninggalkannya? Dia tidak punya siapapun didunia ini kecuali Sehun. Pria itu sudah seperti saudara, sahabat, serta kekasihnya.

"Aku akan ke perusahaan ini besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan mengamati kartu nama itu dengan seksama. Dia mengangguk setuju mengelus ringan pipi Sehun. "Geure. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah saja. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah dan masih ada beberapa barang yang harus aku susun. Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika pergi sendiri?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Kau seperti Ibuku saja." sergahnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Tapi walaupun begitu kau tetap menyukaiku kan?"

Sehun menyeringai sinis, dia menggeleng yakin. "Tidak."

Luhan mengumpat. Dia memukul kepala Sehun kuat-kuat. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menyukai Xi Luhan, tapi aku mencintainya," Sehun mengerling nakal.

Luhan memalingkan muka. Pipinya merona dan dia kembali mengumpat, "Dasar gombal." Dan dengan langkah kakinya yang mungil dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri diruang tengah.

"YA! Aku tidak menggombal."

* * *

"Sekarang aku resmi menjadi seorang trainee." Sehun berujar bangga. Dia mengecup dahi Luhan dan beralih mengangkat tubuh itu hingga berputar-putar tak jelas diudara. Luhan memekik kaget, dia memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Mereka tertawa keras-keras. Luhan tentu sangat senang mengingat sebentar lagi Sehun akan mencapai impiannya. Namun ada segurat sedih yang menghampiri hatinya saat membayangkan kesibukan Sehun nanti. Pria itu mungkin saja tidak memilki waktu lagi demi bisa bersamanya. Dia akan sangat sibuk, dan Luhan akan terlupakan secara perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Sehun menghentikan aksinya yang sedang menggendong Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, dia mengulas senyum kecil dan lebih memilih menelusupkan wajahnya dileher pria yang lebih muda itu. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Sehun menghela napas lelah, dia mengelus pinggang ramping Luhan dengan lembut. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku pasti akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Aku percaya padamu."

* * *

Dan janji tidak selamanya sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sehun bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan, namun nyatanya dia tetap tidak bisa. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan masa trainee nya. Pria itu akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang ketika menjelang malam. Dan ketika sampai dirumah, Sehun akan langsung terlelap. Tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan aneh yang dilontarkannya, apalagi sebuah malam panas yang biasanya selalu rutin mereka lakukan. Sehun terlalu lelah, dan Luhan pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sehun tahu ini kesalahannya, ketika dia membawa Luhan ke Seoul dan menjanjikan yang tidak-tidak, dia tahu Luhan sudah terluka karna sikapnya.

Dan tepat di tanggal 12 April 2013, untuk pertamakalinya mereka tidak merayakan ulang tahun Sehun sama sekali.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Dia baik-baik saja, dia yakin itu. Namun entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dia jadi mudah tersandung akhir-akhir ini, kesulitan mengancing baju, dan sering menjatuhkan gelas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia mengira itu hanyalah sebuah rasa lelah biasa, mengingat dia sudah bekerja dan selalu pulang larut beberapa hari malam terakhir.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya pelan.

Sehun mengangguk, dia menelan habis semua makanannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Untuk sejenak keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang dalam. "Aku pergi dulu," Sehun mengecup singkat dagunya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Dia berusaha bangkit namun entah mengapa kakinya mendadak kram. Dia hanya mampu menatap punggung itu dengan sendu.

* * *

"Kami tidak bisa menyimpulkan secara langsung penyakit apa yang sedang anda alami, Luhan—ssi. Tapi kami menyarankan anda untuk melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut seperti tes urine dan darah. Lalu kita juga akan melakukan scan otak dan tulang belakang anda setelahnya. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan, karna saya menduga adanya gejala penyakit ALS pada tubuh anda."

Luhan tercengang. Dia menatap sang dokter dengan serius. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan dia bisa merasakan tangannya yang mendingin. "ALS?"

"ALS merupakan singkatan dari penyakit Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Penyakit ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang tergolong dalam penyakit saraf motor."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh degenarasi sel saraf motor. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa sel saraf motor merupakan pemicu dan pengendali gerak otot pada hampir seluruh tubuh manusia. Yang jelas, karna sel saraf motor yang mengalami degenerasi, maka akan semakin sedikit pula perintah dari pengatur saraf pusat yang sampai ke otot. Hal tersebut membuat seseorang yang mengalami penyakit ini menjadi kesulitan melakukan segala aktivitas yang berkaitan dengan otot-otot. Seperti berjalan, makan, bahkan bernapas sekalipun."

Luhan bergetar. Dia tentu tidak menyangka akan di diagnosa mengalami penyakit seperti ini. Dia merasa baik-baik saja selama hidupnya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Ini semua hanya dugaan awal. Saya sarankan agar anda datang lagi bersama seorang kerabat anda. Jika benar anda mengalami penyakit ini, maka akan sangat baik jika kerabat anda mengetahuinya."

Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lidahnya kelu dan dia tidak bisa berpikir. Sehun.. bisakah pria itu menerima kenyataan ini? Luhan tidak ingin menyusahkannya.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk lesu. Dia meletakkan sepatunya didalam rak sepatu dan dengan linglung melangkah memasuki ruang tengah. Dia menatap Sehun dengan enggan. Matanya kosong dan dia tampak seperti mayat hidup. Sehun yang bisa melihat perubahan tersebut berjalan tergesa kearahnya. Dia—entah mengapa bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang menyelimuti Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik. Dia meraih dagu Luhan, lalu memeriksa wajah dan tubuhnya dengan teliti.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukannya didepan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir. Sesakit apapun dirinya, jika dia mampu menahan itu semua tanpa bantuan Sehun, maka dia akan berusaha menutupinya. Luhan tidak ingin menjadi batu penghalang buat kesuksesan pria tersebut. Sehun pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, selama ini dia sudah berusaha cukup keras demi impiannya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," Luhan berbisik parau. Kakinya bergetar ketika dia melangkah dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Sehun yang saat itu sedang bingung tidak mampu menahannya sama sekali. Dia mengira Luhan sedang kelelahan dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

_Sebenarnya, Luhan kenapa?_

* * *

Seperti yang ia duga. Dirinya memang menderita penyakit ALS itu. Dan dari semua rincian yang dikatakan oleh Dokter, besar kemungkinan jika nanti Luhan juga akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Tidak hanya untuk bergerak, bernapaspun dia tidak akan bisa. Selama ini para ahli medis sudah berusaha keras untuk menemukan obat dari penyakit tersebut, namun sampai sekarang pun masih belum ada hasil yang memuaskan. Penyakit ini hanya bisa dikurangi dengan berbagai terapi. Dan terapi yang harus dilakukan Luhan mesti diawasi oleh kerabat terdekatnya. Dalam kasus ini, orang tersebut adalah Sehun. Luhan dilema, bingung antara menentukan kesehatannya atau karir pria tersebut. Semalam Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan segera debut beberapa bulan lagi, dan Luhan merasa semakin kalut.

Tuhan, dia harus bagaimana?

* * *

Sehun tahu ada yang aneh. Luhan nampak semakin dingin setiap harinya. Dia menjadi jarang tersenyum, tidak meladeni ucapan Sehun, dan bahkan tidak membalas semua sentuhannya. Luhan seperti robot yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Seringkali Sehun mendapatinya melamun dan dia semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Sosok ceria Luhan menghilang entah kemana, dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun sore itu. Dia sedang libur, dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya dirumah saja bersama Luhan. Dia berharap sosok mungil itu akan bicara, atau setidaknya menyahut dengan singkat. Tapi Luhan malah diam saja.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun sedikit jengkel. Luhan yang seperti ini membuatnya risih dan jengkel. Mereka sangat jarang bertengkar dan Sehun pun tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Luhan mendengus sinis, dia membanting sendoknya dengan kasar. Debuman keras dari benda perak itu membuat Sehun terperanjat. "Kau mengira aku tuli, begitu?" dia menatap Sehun—tajam.

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng. "B—bukan begi—"

"Lupakan saja. Aku sudah muak." Sahut Luhan.

Dia berusaha bangkit, kakinya sudah siap melangkah, namun tak sampai lima detik tubuh Luhan terhempas kembali diatas kursi. Dia sempat meringis diawal-awal, namun tiba-tiba saja membelalak ngeri didetik berikutnya. Seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, pria mungil itu memandang kaki kirinya dengan raut tak percaya.

Sehun ikut-ikutan membelalak, dia beranjak mendekati Luhan dan berusaha memeriksa kaki si mungil tersebut. Namun Luhan malas menepisnya dengan kasar. Si mungil itu tampak sangat terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan dia nampak menahan tangis. "Jangan menyentuhku," perintahnya dingin.

Sehun menganga heran, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Pergi!" usirnya keras-keras.

Sehun terperangah. Wajar saja, selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa menyakiti Luhan. Lantas kenapa si mungil ini begitu marah padanya?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun mencoba bersabar. Dia mencoba mengecek lagi kaki kiri Luhan, namun sebuah tepisan kasar kembali menghalangi niatnya.

"Aku bilang pergi! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau memedulikanku!"

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak marah. Dia memegang kedua bahu Luhan dengan kuat. Tidak peduli dengan ringisan sakit yang dikeluarkan Luhan. "Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?!"

"Aku sudah muak. Aku benci harus merasakan hidup yang seperti ini! Aku bahkan merelakan kuliahku demi mengikutimu. Tapi kau—" dia menarik napas dengan tergesa. Dia harus mengatakan ini. Apapun itu, asalkan Sehun berubah haluan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Maka akan Luhan lakukan. "—kau terlalu sibuk dengan karir keparatmu itu. Aku lelah. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat jengah harus selalu berpura-pura tersenyum dihadapanmu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Aku seperti bayangan yang tak kau anggap. Aku ingin berhenti Sehun—ah. Lepaskan aku dan pergilah mengejar impianmu." Dia pada akhirnya kalah juga. Airmatanya merembes hingga membasahi paha. Luhan sungguh tidak mau mengatakan itu semua, tapi dia harus. Agar Sehun membencinya, dan dia bisa mati ditempat yang tenang tanpa diketahui pria tersebut.

"Jadi karna itu?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Raut terluka terbayang jelas. Pria itu bergerak menjauh dan malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh disudut ruangan. Napasnya memburu, tangannya terkepal erat. Luhan sudah muak padanya? Jadi inilah jawaban atas kelakuan Luhan selama ini. Idiotnya Sehun yang tidak menyadari semua itu sejak dulu. "Maaf," cicitnya pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Aku sungguh minta maaf karna sudah mengacuhkanmu selama ini. Tapi Luhan—" Sehun memejamkan matanya, "—aku lebih meminta maaf lagi karna tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku tahu aku egois, ini memang salahku karna sudah membawamu kesini. Tapi aku pun harus mengutamakan kebahagiaanku. Dan bagiku kau adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersebut. Aku harap kau mau memikirkannya lagi. Aku akan pergi agar kau bisa berpikir dengan tenang."

Dan ketika dia melihat punggung itu menjauh, Luhan tahu diapun tak bisa melepaskan Sehun. Cintanya pada pria itu terlalu besar untuk dienyahkan. Dia tidak akan sanggup, sampai kapanpun itu dia tidak akan bisa memusnahkan semua kenangan mereka.

* * *

Empat hari berlalu, Sehun seperti mengalami de javu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan, namun dia juga tidak berani untuk sekedar pulang kerumah kecil mereka. Dia hanya takut jika ternyata Luhan tetap bersikeras menolaknya. Sehun sungguh tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya. Luhan adalah satu-satunya harta seorang Oh Sehun.

Bahkan jika Luhan membencinya, dia tetap yang nomor satu didalam semua kepentingan Sehun.

"Halo?"

Sehun memandang tak yakin pada nomor seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya. Dia kira dia sedang dikerjai, namun begitu sosok itu mengucapkan nama Luhan, saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa telepon ini menyangkut sesuatu yang serius.

Dan kata 'rumah sakit' menjadi tujuan utama Sehun ketika dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

"Jadi, selama ini Luhan tidak mengatakan pada anda jika dia menderita penyakit ALS?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Suara dokter dihadapannya terasa begitu mengerikan hingga Sehun ingin sekali menutup telinganya.

"Padahal penyakitnya sudah memasuki tahap yang lebih serius. Dia sudah mulai kesulitan berjalan akhir-akhir ini. Dan anda tetap tidak tahu?"

Kali ini Sehun memaksakan leherya untuk menggeleng.

"Penyakit ALS adalah penyakit yang serius, Sehun—ssi. Luhan bisa saja meninggal lebih cepat jika tidak dilakukan perawatan yang intensif."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tahu suaranya bergetar, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Penyakit ini, sampai sekarang belum ada obatnya. Demi mengurangi waktu kematian, biasanya pasien akan melakukan terapi. Dan Luhan seharusnya sudah memasuki fase terapinya, otot-otot penting disekitar kakinya mulai menyusut dan hal tersebut akan membuatnya lumpuh perlahan-lahan."

"Apa yang menyebabkan Luhan menderita penyakit tersebut?"

Si dokter menggeleng, "Kami juga belum yakin." Jawabnya sungkan.

Sehun menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bayangan akan kehilangan sosok mungil itu membuatnya sesak. Dia tidak mendengar lagi ucapan si dokter keparat itu, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Luhan seorang.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Luhan menunduk takut. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan berusaha memalingkan muka. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada dikursi taman dibelakang rumah sakit. Luhan tidak ingin dirawat, dia ingin pulang kerumah dan Sehun memang mengizinkannya. Asal dengan satu syarat, Luhan harus bersedia menjelaskan semua hal tentang penyakitnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf," bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

Namun Sehun tidak tuli, dia bisa mendengar kata itu dengan terang dan jelas. Maaf adalah satu dari sejuta kata yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar sekarang.

"Kau brengsek!" Sehun maju melangkah kearah Luhan dan berlutut dihadapan pria mungil itu. Tangannya dengan kalap menggenggam kerah baju Luhan. Dia sangat marah, begitu terkejut, dan serasa hampir mati. "Kau anggap aku apa, huh? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Tapi untuk hal sepenting ini—" Sehun merapatkan rahangnya. "—kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku! Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Dia sangat terluka. Tatapan matanya mengatakan itu semua. Luhan tahu, Sehun adalah yang paling sakit diantara mereka berdua. Bertahun-tahun bersama, Luhan cukup paham bagaimana perasaan pria tersebut. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan, dan fakta bahwa kini kekasihnya itu akan semakin dekat dengan kematian pastilah membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"Sehun?" Luhan menangis pilu. Dia mengelus wajah Sehun dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan fokus untuk karirmu."

Sehun menunduk. Tidak—dia tidak akan menangis. Terlebih dihadapan Luhan. Setidaknya dia harus menjadi yang paling tegar diantara mereka berdua. Luhan membutuhkannya. Luhan pasti bisa bertahan menghadapi penyakit sialan itu. "Persetan!" Sehun memaki tepat didepan wajah Luhan. "Bersumpah padaku kalau kau tidak akan mati. Bersumpah padaku, sialan!" paksanya setengah murka. Dia mengguncang-guncang pundak mungil Luhan dengan kuat.

Luhan menggeleng. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang berada diluar kekusaannya. Dia tidak bisa berjanji untuk sesuatu seperti itu. "Sehun.." mohonnya. "Jangan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak boleh mati. Kalau kau pergi, apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku harus bagaimana, Luhan?" dia memeluk tubuh Luhan sangat erat. Hatinya mencelos saat merasakan bagaimana kurusnya tubuh Luhan sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Dasar bodoh. Bedebah!

"Maaf."

Sehun menggeleng. Dia akan berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan. Luhan-nya tidak akan mati. Mereka akan selalu bersama. Katakan bahwa dia benar! Tuhanku, dia merasa ingin mati saja.

* * *

"Hari ini kita ke perusahaanku ya. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya—tanda bahwa ia setuju. Dan Sehun tersenyum senang karna hal tersebut,

Mereka memang berusaha keras demi kesembuhan Luhan. Berbagai terapi telah dilakukan dan nyatanya kesehatan Luhan malah menurun sangat drastis. Dia mulai tidak bisa berbicara bahkan mengangguk sekalipun. Otot-otot dilehernya sering kaku dan hal tersebut sungguh tidak baik. Gejala itu merupakan gejala paling akhir sebelum Luhan kehilangan kemampuan bernapasnya. Sehun sedih, tentu saja. Dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin demi mendapatkan uang untuk biaya perawatan Luhan. Namun dia juga tidak sanggup. Sehun bukanlah robot yang bisa bekerja selama 24 jam penuh. Belum lagi dia harus memperhatikan Luhan. Pria itu harus melepaskan salah satu kepentingannya. Bekerja atau tetap menjadi trainee. Dan nampaknya Sehun sudah memutuskan itu semua.

"Ayo." Sehun menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Meski sesekali Luhan akan terjatuh dari gendongannya—pria mungil itu tidak sanggup memeluk leher Sehun, namun Sehun tidak pantang menyerah. Dia menguatkan pegangannya di kedua lutut Luhan dan mulai melangkah dengan riang menuju perusahaannya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka dengan penasaran, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Menggendong Luhan bukanlah hal yang memalukan.

Disetiap langkah yang ia titi, Sehun akan selalu mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dia akan bercerita tentang temannya Jongdae yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan troll, dia akan tertawa sendiri saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu dijalan. Selalu seperti itu, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Seolah-olah kebersamaan mereka tidak akan pernah terulang lagi selamanya. Sehun sangat sakit, melebihi sakit yang Luhan rasakan. Hatinya tersayat pedih namun dia masih tetap mencoba untuk tegar. Karna Luhan satu-satunya harta yang harus ia jaga. Karna tanpa Luhan, dia bukanlah seorang Oh Sehun.

_Tuhan sudah sangat kaya. Dia tidak akan tega mengambil Luhan-nya kan?_

* * *

Luhan memeluk leher itu dengan erat. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melepaskan tangannya, namun seakan tidak merespon, tangan tersebut akan terlepas sendiri. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati akan memperbaiki posisi Luhan.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan kerumah. Dan sampai didetik terakhir pun Luhan tidak habis pikir mengapa Sehun melakukan itu semua. Kalian mau tahu kegilaan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun? Dia mengundurkan diri dari manajemennya. Luhan tahu, semua ini karna dirinya. Dan dia merasa semakin bersalah disetiap detik yang ia raih. Musik adalah impian Sehun sejak masih kecil, dan karna Luhan dia terpaksa melepasnya. Sungguh, dia tidak berniat seperti itu. Dia sudah berusaha melepas Sehun, namun pria itu semakin menjeratnya.

Luhan menangis dalam diam selama perjalanan pulang. Dia tidak sadar, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saat itu airmatanya merembes banyak membasahi bahu Sehun. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi selama didalam perjalanan. Luhan begitu larut dengan penyesalannya, dan Sehun terhanyut jauh dalam rasa takutnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Sehun tidak sekuat itu. Tuhan tidak seharusnya menguji Sehun dengan hal-hal berbau kematian. Terlebih pada Luhan. Harta yang paling disayangi Sehun seumur hidupnya.

* * *

**Maret 2014**

Luhan masuk rumah sakit. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh sejak mereka menginap disana. Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali fakta tentang gejala-gejala penyakit Luhan yang semakin parah. Terakhir kali, si mungil itu tiba-tiba saja kesulitan bernapas. Sehun sangat panik dan memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Awalnya dia mengira Tuhan akan segera membawa Luhan pergi, namun dia patut bersyukur karna semua itu tidak terjadi.

Luhan masih bisa diselamatkan asal mau dirawat. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Luhan setuju untuk menginap dirumah sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin mati." Luhan berbisik sangat pelan. Entah bagaimana malam itu dia bisa berbicara. Sehun yang saat itu sedang menjaganya hanya mampu tercengang. Dia merasa begitu lemah, sangat hancur saat melihat cintanya yang tidak berdaya. Dia berusaha tersenyum saat itu—Sehun harus berulangkali menggigit bibirnya agar Luhan tidak curiga—lalu beralih mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Benar. Kau tidak boleh mati. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, kau harus bertahan. Kau mau berjanji kan?" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun tahu ini mustahil, penyakit itu mulai menggerogoti umur Luhan sedikit demi sedikit. Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap kan? Toh dia juga akan berusaha. Tuhan pasti akan melihat kesungguhannya dan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir.

Luhan mengangguk patuh, matanya berlinang dan bibirnya bergetar. "Saranghae."

Sehun menangis keras-keras didalam hati. Matanya mulai memerah. "Aku juga, sayangku." Dan malam itu dia mengecup dahi Luhan dengan sangat lama.

* * *

**11 April 2014**

Luhan sudah pulang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Pria itu kini benar-benar lumpuh total. Dia tidak bisa berjalan, menggeleng, bahkan dia masih kesulitan memakan sesuatu. Sehun lah yang dengan sabar mengurusi Luhan. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Pria itu selalu memenuhi setiap kebutuhan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau duduk di balkon?"

Besok adalah ulang tahun Sehun, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermesraan didalam rumah atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ketaman. Namun dua tahun belakangan ini semua mendadak berubah. Terlebih sekarang. Mustahil bagi Luhan untuk pergi keluar bersama Sehun, mengingat kesehatannya yang menurun drastis.

Sehun menggendongnya lagi hari itu. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Dia membawa Luhan pada sebuah kursi malas dan mulai memangkunya disana—balkon. Luhan dibiarkan duduk menyamping, jadi Sehun tetap bisa memandang wajahnya. "Bintangnya sangat banyak ya," ujar Sehun berbisik.

Luhan melirik dari sudut matanya. Benar, malam ini bintang-bintang tampak sangat banyak menghiasi angkasa. Dan entah mengapa Luhan seperti mendapat firasat akan segera menjadi salah satu dari bagian bintang-bintang tersebut beberapa saat lagi.

"Kau jangan pergi." Sehun mendekapnya erat. Pria itu menghela napas dengan berat. Jelas-jelas sedang menahan tangis. "Aku mohon, Luhan. Jangan pergi ya." Rengeknya putus asa.

Luhan ingin mengangguk, namun lehernya terasa kaku. Dia juga tidak bisa bersuara. Hanya sebuah kedipan matalah yang mampu ia beri. Tapi ternyata Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dia terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan yang ia buat. Pria itu menatap langit dengan mata berlinang.

"Jika kau pergi dan menjadi salah satu bintang disana, aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu lagi," bisik Sehun tertahan. Airmatanya menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ini pertamakalinya dia menangis, dan rasanya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Dadanya sesak sekali, rasa tidak rela tergambar dengan jelas. Dia sudah berusaha—Luhan juga. Mereka sudah melakukan apapun agar bisa tetap bersama. Tapi sepertinya Luhan benar-benar menyayangi Luhan dan ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mampu memohon pada Luhan agar pria itu mau tinggal dan menemaninya. "Lagipula, besok adalah ulang tahunku. Kita harus merayakannya." Gumam Sehun. Dia tidak kuasa menahan isakannya, dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah detik-detik terakhir mereka bersama. Moment-moment yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Jika dia seorang pengendali waktu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan ikut dengannya. Dia tidak akan menarik Luhan kedalam jurang penderitaan. Tapi Sehun hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Dia sudah berusaha kan? Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar didalam dekapannya. Sehun menghela napas, dia mendekap lebih erat kepala Luhan dan mulai menciumi pucuknya. "Kau sudah berjanji, sayang. Kau harus bertahan. Ku mohon.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meminum soda lagi jika kau mau menurutiku. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan merokok atau memakan makanan yang tidak sehat lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Sehun merengek bagai seorang bocah kecil. Dia masih menangis, dan tubuh Luhan masih bergetar didalam pelukannya. Dia terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dan ingin membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumah, namun si mungil itu menahan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang rapuh. "Maafkan aku." Suaranya kembali malam itu. Entah bagaimana.

Sehun menggeleng panik. Dia memeluk Luhan dengan ketakutan. "Tidak. Jangan berbicara." Sergahnya cepat-cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Luhan.

Sehun terpaku. Dia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap langsung pada mata sayu tersebut. Napas Luhan tinggal satu-satu. Dia sangat lemah. Inikah saatnya?

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Kau bisa mengatakannya besok."

_Tidak ada besok, Sehun—ah._

"Adikku."

Sehun menggeleng lagi. Dia mengecup dahi Luhan untuk sesaat. "Jangan Luhan. Ku mohon."

"Keluargaku."

Sehun menangis semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Suaranya melayang entah kemana.

"Cintaku," sambung Luhan lagi.

Dan Sehun mengecup bibir yang sudah mendingin itu.

Luhan ikut-ikutan menangis. Inilah perpisahan yang ia takutkan sekaligus ia harapkan. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, Sehun bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa merasa terbebani.

"Aku mencintaimu," Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun. Menatapnya dengan lama seolah-olah ingin merekam ketampanan itu didalam memorinya.

Sehun menggeleng semakin panik. Dia terbata-bata. Mata Luhan semakin sayu dan lemah. Napasnya mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian dia terpejam sempurna.

Sehun tahu, hidupnya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi seperti dulu. Kehilangan memang tidak selalu menyenangkan, namun merelakan kepergian seseorang untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik adalah sesuatu yang mulia. Kebersamaan mereka selama 11 tahun ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Sehun dapatkan. Mampu melihat senyuman Luhan, mencintainya, menyayangi dan menjaganya adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Sehun tidak akan bisa menggantikan sosok Luhan sampai kapanpun itu. Luhan tetap menjadi hartanya yang nomor satu.

Sehun tidak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya. Dan tepat pada tanggal 12 April 2014 hari itu, diusianya yang ke-21 dia harus menumpahkan airmatanya.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Selamat jalan._

**THE END**

* * *

Hai, selamat pagi? /lirik jam/

Aku datang lagi.

Ini spesial untuk ultah Sehun.

Dan aku bikinnya ngebut loh. Dan maklum saja kalo fic ini sangat aneh, gak nyambung, banyak pengulangan kata, alay dan gak sedih sama sekali.

Hehehe.

Tapi, kalo boleh jujur, aku nangis deres banget loh waktu ngetik ini.

Ngalir aja gitu. Mungkin karna aku ngebayangin gimana rasanya kalo jadi Sehun. Pasti sakit banget harus ditinggalin sama orang yang kita sayang.

T_T

Btw,

Aku saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Taeyeon itu deh.

Memang sih artinya gak nyambung, tapi serius loh, bakal lebih berasa bacanya kalo dengerin lagu ntu /maksa/ /dicekek/

Daan, tau apa?

Fic ini fresh from the oven. Aku langsung ngepost begitu selesai.

Hahaha. Dan ini jam setengah 4 pagi loh. Uh XD

Entah ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai sad ending atau engga, aku pun bingung.

Trus buat yang berharap banyak sama NC-nya, aku mohon maaf. Aku sengaja gak taro banyak, karna fokusnya bukan kesitu.

And last,

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAGNAE!**

Terimakasih karna sudah lahir ke dunia dan menjadi Oh Sehun yang kami kenal.

Makasi untuk semua tingkah absurd kamu yang selalu bikin aku gemes.

Makasi karna sudah menjadi inspirasi ff aku.

Aku gak bisa kasi apa-apa Hun.

Yeah, hanya fic abal inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan untuk kamu sama bebebmu si Luhan.

Saranghaeyo Sehun oppa (dia lebih tua 3 bulan dari aku)

Jangan bosan main di ff aku ya /lirik Cloning/

Buat readers ku yang cakep.

**REVIEW DONG SAYANG!**

**Terserah mau review apa. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

**EONNI UDAH CAPEK2 NGETIK LOH INI. /**ditoyor/

Hehe.


End file.
